Teacher's Pet (A Roman Reigns One Shot)
by purplegirl20
Summary: Roman Reigns, A high school U.S History Teacher rescue a student from bullies.


** Teacher's Pet (A Roman Reigns One-shot)**

After School:

I was running for my life from the mean girls. For weeks, they bullied and harassed me by calling me fat, stupid, and called me Barney, because I wear purple all the time. I ran to the corner but there was no way out to escape. They find me and cornered me. One of them pushed me down and slapped my face and pulled my hair. They taunt me and called me names.

"Hey fat barney, why you retarded?"

Shaynell :( crying) Leave me alone.

"Leave me alone" they mocked

They kicked me and spit on me and punched me. I was cowering and crying in fear and pain and in fetal position. They laugh at my misery and before they punched me again, someone grabbed their one of wrist.

"Leave her alone!" A booming voice was heard across the hallway.

When I take a glimpse, it was my U.S History teacher, Mr. Reigns, along with the school security guard. They took the bullies to the principal's office for punishment. Mr. Reigns came to my side and pick me up bridal style. I was crying on his chest. He caressed my back to calm me down. He takes me to his classroom.

Roman: Don't worry. You're with me now.

I was still crying and clenching onto his shirt. His huge firm hands caress my back to calm me down. He hugged me tight and kissed me on the forehead to make me feel better and wiped the tears off my eyes.

Roman: Shaynell, why do they bully you?

Shaynell:(sniffling) Because I'm fat, I'm not that smart, and i wears purple all the time, that why that called me barney.

Roman: Well I think you look cute in purple and you the smartest student in my class.

Shaynell :( sniffling) Really?

Roman: Yep.

He hugged me close and hummed me a lullaby. I eventually stop crying.

Roman: There you go. I don't want to see a beautiful girl like you to cry.

Then he put his hands into my shirt and starts tickling my sides. I start to giggles and squirms.

Roman: Uh oh, someone is ticklish: (chuckling)

Then he saw my shoes.

Roman: Nice boots.

Then he took off my boots and throws them across the class. Then he slowly stroke my feet. I started to giggles and laughs.

Roman :( baby talk) Coochie, coochie, coo!

Shaynell :( laughing) Mr. Reigns, stop it. I'm really ticklish.

Then he put me on top of desk and continues tickling my feet. I laughed and squirmed in pleasure. He enjoyed my reaction and he went on top of me and started kissing me passionately. I moan sensually while he cups my boobs and kneads them as dough.

Shaynell :( moans) Mr. Reigns.

Roman; called me Roman.

It was getting late and he grabbed my boots and takes me to his home and he carried me upstairs bridal style. He continues where we left off. He kissed and breathed on my neck. I clenched onto his jet black hair.

Shaynell :( moans) Roman.

Roman :( smirks) Scream my name!

He kissed and bites my neck, causing me to moans and blushes. Then he tickles my feet once again. Since I wearing my black nylon leggings, I was more ticklish. He tickles in between my toes with his fingers.

Shaynell :( laughing) HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I'm very ticklish!

Roman: I love your feet.

He went on top of me and he undid my shirt and removes my bra. He sucked and nipped my tits. I moaned and my tits became harder by the second. He playfully fondled my tits and claws my sides while he kissed my bellybutton. I giggle and moan in pleasure. Then I was feeling wet.

Roman :( chuckling) Someone is getting horny.

He let his huge hand crawls to my wet, meaty cave and his finger teases my swollen clit, and fingers me hard and rough. Then he removes my skirt and nylon with his teeth. I blush and giggle.

Roman :( chuckling) you have a beautiful body.

He kisses my nude body and let his fingers dances all over my nude body. He removes his clothes off and I saw his dick erecting. I was amazed by the size of his sausage.

Roman: You like that?

I nodded my head in agreement.

Roman: Go on, Taste it.

Shaynell :( blushes) I'm nervous.

Roman: Don't be nervous sweeties, I won't tell anyone, not even your parents.

I slowly licked his veiny sausage and I love the taste of it. Roman was moans and smirk at me.

Roman: You love the taste of my dick?

Shaynell :( nods) Yes.

Then I slowly put his whole bratwurst into my mouth and love the taste. I playfully touch the tip of his dick and nibble his balls.

Roman: Wow, you're good at pleasuring me.

He winks at me and pushed me down on the bed and he mount on me. My swollen cave slowly consumes his dick into my cave. The sharp pain was strong. I start to cry and winces in pain. Roman pops my cherry, losing my virginity to him. The blood slowly trickles down to the bed sheets.

Roman: Shh, shh, shh, don't cry, I won't hurt you.

He removes his dick out of me, and he lays me down on the bed and he slowly eats me out. His huge, warm and moist tongue slowly slithered down into me, causing me to squirms, gasp and moans. I clenched onto the blankets.

Roman :(chuckling) Your pussy is so plump and tender for a young lady like you. It so juicy.

Then he gets a feather duster and tickles my pussy. I screamed and laughed in pleasure. Then he went on top of me and he starts rubbing his shaft. I heard a rumble and his bratwurst exploded his white, warm, and sticky love juice all over my face. I starts smiling happily. Roman was happy as me to see my smile. He gave me a passionate kiss and we take a warm shower together. Roman was lathering my body with a strawberry body wash and i lather his huge abs. Then we put our clothes back and he drops me off home.

Shaynell: Mr. Reigns?

Roman: Yes Shaynell.

I gave him a huge hug, and he smiled and hugged me back.

Shaynell: Thank you.

Roman: (smiles) your welcome. I promise that I'll protect you no matter.

He gave me a rough and passionate kiss and I went into my house.

After that night, Roman protects me from bullies and became my father/boyfriend figure to me. After I graduate from High school, His retire from teaching and he engaged to me and got married. He supports me through university and sticks with me through good time and bad times. After I graduate from university, we made a family.

We lived happily after with my loving husband and a little girl named Ana

The END!


End file.
